


一頭一上車就睏的豬

by Nero515



Series: 短打玩梗 [1]
Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero515/pseuds/Nero515
Summary: 高級社會人x援交大學生
Relationships: Chen Youwei/He Changxi, 宥希哈 - Relationship
Series: 短打玩梗 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547305
Kudos: 2





	一頭一上車就睏的豬

**Author's Note:**

> 短打。

當陳宥維醒來的時候，車早就停下來了。

陳宥維在車上睡著的的耳機還沒摘完，一隻掉在身上，另一隻還掛在耳朵上，他的頭偏向一邊靠安全帶撐著，上車後沒多久就沉沉睡去，完全跳過行駛過程直接到達目的地。

陳宥維伸了個懶腰，透過玻璃環顧車外，不是平時熟悉的空蕩酒店地下停車場，而是看起來像家庭車庫的地方，除了隔壁還擺放著一輛嶄新的白色路虎以外，還放置著一些雜物。

陳宥維敲了敲車窗，「怎麼不是平時去的酒店了？」他轉頭向著另一側，對著何昶希說：「你帶我來你家了嗎？」

何昶希左手放在方向盤上，右手扯鬆領帶，他的深色西裝連一粒灰塵都看不見，和隔壁陳宥維身上隨便的針織外套形成鮮明對比，他解開安全帶，側身對陳宥維說：「你是不是每次只要坐車就會睡著？」

「也不是，是坐你的高級車太舒服了，就每次都睡著了。」

「如果我在這裡把你殺了，你死之前都不會知道自己死在哪。」

陳宥維笑了，「你捨得嗎？」

他解開安全帶，何昶希看起來還是沒打算動。

「你怎麼還不下車？還是說，你想在這裡做？」陳宥維咪起眼睛，「也不是不可以。」

陳宥維的手伸向何昶希的大腿，慢慢摸著他的西裝褲一路向上。

何昶希想起當初開車在街邊看到陳宥維，在完全入秋的天氣穿著件單薄的連帽衛衣，坐在欄杆上晃著腿，短褲下露出半截大腿，戴著耳機，頭髮長到剛好零碎地舖在眼睛上。陳宥維在那堆同樣「找兼職」的年輕男女裡顯得格格不入，他不會把眼神投向每個來「路過」的人身上，他也沒開過口，一個人聽著歌像個只是無所事事在消磨時光，有人向他開價，他也只是撇了一眼就不理會，被人氣憤地罵「耍什麼清高！」也毫不在意。

何昶希在不遠處看了好一會，他才把車開過去。何昶希說不出是什麼讓他停下了車，他剛拉下車窗，陳宥維就注意到他，眼神直直地看過來。何昶希第一次不知道要做什麼好，也不知道數字要說到多少才會令對方滿意，但他甚至沒開口，就坐在車裡盯著陳宥維，陳宥維就跳下欄杆，摘下耳機塞進口袋裡，朝何昶希走了過來，半彎下身，把手靠在車窗邊，「你找我嗎？」

何昶希在那一瞬間反而覺得，是陳宥維在找的他。

這種事情有第一次就會有第二次，直到第三次，第數不清次。

「拿到錢之後你會幹什麼？」何昶希第一次問陳宥維這個問題，陳宥維的手剛解開何昶希的皮帶，準備拉下他的褲鏈，聽見這個問題停了下來。

陳宥維想了想，「我想買一輛摩托車。很貴的那種。」


End file.
